Young Love
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: Spitfire, Chalant , Joy and more couples for you to enjoy. Review and give me ideas please. Now read. Also give me your favorite couples.
1. 20 Q

**Mount Justice**

 **1:38 am**

 **Artemis POV**

The little twerp locked them in a metal box. She should have ran once she saw the smirk on his lips. But no she was to focused on bickering with Kid is out to notice. So stupid. In fact the the Kid idiot was right in the middle of looking for a way out. Without making the slightest noise she walked over to the metal door where she still heard the snickering of the evil bird and her supposed friend Zee. "LET. US. OUT." I said it a stern voice so dangerous that made robin flinch abit. But he soon regained his confidence and replied with his cackle. It was up to See to talk to the anger blonde.

" Sorry Art but we can't. You and Wally need so time to talk." Zee let out the breath she been holding to listening for her best friend how was probably going to kill her later for this.

" You know I can just break down this door." I once again said in my stern tone. Robin finally stopped cackling to reply instead.

" Sorry Art but that's a metal door I doubt you can even scrat-" Suddenly there was large foot shaped dent in the door and a speechless Robin and Zee.

" You were saying." Wally had finally tuned in when he saw me make the dent. I was about to do it again, probably earning are freedom. " Do you really want to break Batmans box." Robin said as I was about to send that door flying."Uhhhhhhh." I groaned and went and leaned on the corner while Wally took his turn to get them out.

" Come on guys don't be so immature " Wally said in a smooth voice that sent a small flutter in her stomach, probably getting a little Claustrophobic, she kept telling herself.

" What are you talking about Wally, I'm just following what it says in your diary." I heard the cackle of the the boy wonder. I looked over at Wally to confirm what the bird said was true. He didn't say anything or look at me but I could still she his red cheeks and his lips firmly he spoke but his voice cracked the whole time and he got redder as i came closer.

" Dick... I-I told yo-ou that is my j-journal and that you weren't allowed to read it! " Wally was able to get his voice near the end. But he was still a bit jittery with me standing so close. I don't know why but I wanted to be near him, for him to warm me up. His cheeks were really red and he kept looking at me for a second and then look around the room. Over and over. Finally Robin Brooke the silence.

" Lets see were was it. Ah here it is. Uhem. Dear journal that is not a diary. Today was awesome. I took out Captain Cold and three thugs on my own today without tripping. I was able to spend the rest of the day with the gang. Me and Rob played C of D for at least a hour before he had to got with bats doing how knows what. So I started walking around. That's when I saw her. She was was asleep on the couch. it's almost February and it's been two months since we kissed after New year's. I really want to kiss her again but Artemis kind of push everyone mostly me away. I know she likes me, I really hope she does. She just still scared of her sister and dad. I want to talk to her , learn everything about her but almost every time I try she disappears. What is she doing taking lessons from batman. I sometimes wish we got locked up in a box and just played 20 questions or something, what ever better go looks like Flash needs help, be back in a Flash" Robin let out another cough and I really wanted to choke him for reading Wallys diar- Journal. I was was also blushing like crazy and I eally wanted to just see Wally smile that would tell me it was ok. Instead I got and embarrassed look like he was about to fall apart." So well leave you two to play your game" Zee said or at least I think so. But before Zee could pull him away he just had to say."the twenty question game not any others KF." the last I heard was a smack and a boy's cackle.

" Wally.." I waited and waited. Finally I took in a deep breath and started a not so smart plan.

" Whats your middle name?" Wally turned around slowly and looked at me very confused. " What?"

I slapped my forehead ,making him step forward which sent a bunch of shivers up my spine. " Whats... Your... middle... Name!" I said making it sounds very slow like I was talking to a five year old which wasn't that much off. Once he got what I was doing he slowly strode back to the other side giving me my space (even though I wanted him close I felt more relaxed) and sitting on his side and I sat down as well.

" Rudolph, it named after my dad. What about you."

" Lian. It means Louts. What's your favorite food."

" Duh M'gann cookies. How did you get recruited."

" Well you know I shot the arrow that saved you Baywatch and you recovered it and after that it kind of went from there to here. But I can't say I expected this from being a hero." I said looking around the box that made Wally laugh and put a small smile on her face which made him stop and smilie wildly at me which made me smile more as well.

" Ya I kind of got that but why had you been at the school?" He said now looking at me with a smile and curiosity. I took in a deep breath and quietly crossed my fingers and answer his question.

" I had, well first I didn't get a lot money. My dad only got enough for rent and a bit of food. No toys or clothes or anything well un-less.." I saw him perfectly still listening, waiting for my great answer. hope he likes it he did ask for it. " I stole it." I looked back at him and he was still listening, he wanted to know, he wanted to listening to me. once he saw me staring he gave me a cheese smile and said " so what were you trying to steal, my heart." Man I wanted to smack him so hard or kiss him, really couldn't say. instead I countered his flirting banter.

" Nope, to small from lack of love nothing really there to steal. besides its my turn. lets see what's your favorite souvenir" I said trying to get him away from my little secret

"Supie know what did you steal" but looks like it didn't work.

"hay super boy isn't a souvenir" come on Wally forget about I pleaded.

"whatever come on Arty tell me please i wont judge, just tell me" his voice got closer and smoother as he had talked. he was less then 3 feet away from me know. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for his mocking look. here we go.

" books, ok. I love reading and when you read ever book you got a million times, its hard to get much good out of them then. Gothmen North doesn't help supplies stuff like that so I went there to find something actually good to read." I looked back over at him and he had that goof smile that said really. I wanted to smack him for sure know. "What!" he lifted his head and some how moved closer." I knew you liked reading. I actually found one of your books. The Magician Nephew, Really Arty didn't know you liked ..."

"Fairy tales, there my favorite, other then action and mystery. you can escape in them. leave every bad thing here and just dream. ok so don't call it nerdy-"

"Arty I would never do that, I get it you it, your life wasn't great as a kid. it was the only way for you to have fun." Wally was right next to me know. so telling him all this stuff and him understanding wasn't so bad. maybe, just maybe Wally could be soothing towards me and me as well. but for now, now stuck in here with him was just ok with me.

_#_

 **so this series is just a butch of one or short story's, if you like it tell me. I'm going to do a lot of Chalant and Spitfire, so give so help and ideas. if you want more of this story just post " 20 Q's pt2" so write you later.**


	2. A-Z Texts

**So I've seen a lot of people like texts between the team. so here some girl chats about there Baywatch and birdie. as wall as talking to the as well. first up Zee and Arty.**

* * *

 **Artmis to Zatanna**

Arty- Uhh I'm going to kill Wally

Zee- What the idiot do this time

Arty- He fixed my bow!

Zee- that's bad how?

Arty- He took it out of my room

Zee- Uhh...

Arty- while I was asleep

Arty- did I mention after he fixed it he tried it out, big word tried

Zee- He didn't!

Arty- Yep and he not only broke my lamp, but he also broke my bow again!

Zee- give me 5min and ill help beat his sorry behind

_#_

 **Zatanna to Robin**

Zee- Arty is scary

Birdie- Wow, Zee I thought you knew 'Mis. I mean your best friends right?

Zee- for one we are BFF's and this is a different scary

Birdie- ok, what level?

Zee-WHAT!

Birdie- like Joker scary or Bizzaro scary?

Zee- aren't they both really scary, but Bizzaro, she isn't Joker crazy scary

Birdie- good choice I was getting ready to bring a tazer. ill bring knock out gas, be there soon

Zee- ROBIN! no don't do that she is just losing it over your dumb bf, she isn't really crazy

Zee- ROBIN!

Zee-ROBIN!

Zee-ROBIN! PICK UP RIGHT KNOW OR IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT KNOW! IF YOU KILL MY BFF IM NEVER FORGIVING YOU!

Zee-ROBIN!

Birdie- Black mail at its finest( picture attachment)

( a passed Artmis and Wally on top of each other. Artmis kind of hugging Wally side, in like a football tackle style and wally face looking write at Artmis knocked out cold. for the black mail affect robin removed wally shirt, Artmis hair tie and but a sheet on top of them)

Zee- O-M-G, you know when they wake up and see that they are going to kill you

Birdie- Maybe you should kiss me as a goodbye present

Zee- I might if I knew where you ran off to

Birdie- meet you at are usual spot

Zee- which one the secret cave spot or the building with dramatic wind for your dramatic ego

Birdie- I'm got enough secrets for the day, I'm going out dramatic

Zee- see you there drama boy

_#_

 **Wally to Robin**

Wallman- Dude I hate life, I need some help

Dickie - You can count on me like one

Wallman- Two

Dickie- Three, I'll be there

Wallman- Ok I get it can you help me now?

Dickie- And I know when I need it I can count on you like

Wallman- I can count on you like 4 3 2, I get it now help, cause I'm calling!

Dickie- You'll be there. cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah :)

Wallman- are you even listening to the song! let me help slow it down for you. your-supposed-to-help-your-best-friend

Dickie- if your tossing and turning and just cant fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you

Wallman- CREEPY

Dickie- and you forget how much you really mean to me, I'll throw a bat rang at you

Wallman- Ha ha ha so funny done yet because I still have a problem

Dickie- Wally what's your problem

Wallman-Um, hay thanks Dickie, it just cost my insanity and a stupid song in my head to forget about it thx's

Dickie- what I say you can count on me

Wallman- oh no

Dickie- what?

Wallman- I remembered my problem, I've got a anger Arty after me, can I count on you

Dickie- I would help you if it was any villain in Gothmen

Wallman-Thx's

Dickie- didn't finish, I said any bad guy in Gothmen, this is 'Mis. Your dead.

Wallman- Rob!

Dickie- sorry, 'Mis is scary

Wallman- Sorry Wallace West cant come to the phone at the moment he is being buried in the back yard

Dickie- not to deep this time 'Mis and please place a marker too, we almost didn't find him last time

Wallman- don't worry, your going with him

Dickie- What!

-time skip 1 hour-

Wallman- sand every where

Wallman- every where

Dickie- never ever am I letting you get me in between you two, never again

Wallman- I don't even want to be between us

Dickie- that's because you want her right next to you so you can make out with her

Wallman- NO, I HATE HER!

Dickie- Sure

Wallman- your a Dick

Dickie- well that is my name

Wallman- I hate you

Dickie- which means you love me, and Artmis to right, since you hate her too

Wallman- I really hate you

Dickie- you too bud, you too

_#_

 **Zatanna to Artmis**

Zee- lets go out

Arty- why?

Zee- because I'm bored listening Uptown Funk and I just want to dance with my BF

Arty- Well then meet you at the cave and we can get Megan and have a girls night and dance party there

Zee- what about the boys

Artmis- will just stay in one of are rooms

Zee- cant we just kick them out

Artmis- ya but then we cant prank them

Zee- did I tell you I love how you think

Artmis- I know see you in 5min

Zee- deal

_#_

This next two are after _Secrets_

 **Zatanna to Robin**

Zee- hay Rob can we talk

Birdie- of course Zee what up

Birdie- everything ok

Zee- no not really me and 'Mis just got back from are night out

Birdie- you two are ok, right. did someone do something to you two, how's 'Mis. I'm coming over right now.

Zee- No were fine its just uh I don't know how to explain it, it was terrible. Arty close herself off and I need some one to talk to. Connor and Miss M are way to innocent and Wally, well his Wally.

Birdie- Hay I'm here for you Zee. go step by step what happen.

Zee- well my and Art went looking for baddies to beat up, since we didn't want to go trick or treating and when got are baddie

Birdie- ok who was he?

Zee- a low life creep named Harm how kidnapped me and Arty when we got to close

Birdie- WHAT! Zee I'm coming over right know

Zee- don't you dare zeta beam her cause if you do I'm out of here.

Birdie- Fine but he better not of hurt you two

Zee- all he did is give me nightmare and chaffed wrist

Birdie- his dead

Zee- Rob, that's the thing

Birdie- wait you killed him!?

Zee- I don't really know. he. he had killed.

Zee- He killed his own sister, Rob. just to get a stupid power. She was just a kid, maybe 10. she had, had came back. ME and Arty saw her she helped us and she. she god

Zee- Rob?

( Zee looked up from her phone and was embraced in Robins hug, that she would never had let go of until a annoying speedster ran into the room)

_#_

which brings us to are last one

 **Wally to Artmis**

Baywatch- Hay Arty you Ok

Blonde Bombshell-what do you want Baywatch and how did you get my #

Baywatch- I want to make sure your ok snow witch and Rob

Blonde Bombshell-A)why do you care I thought you hated me. B) Why wouldn't I be okay and finally and I quote I'm going to kill your bff

Baywatch- A) I don't hate you, I just how you don't let any one near you and the fact you made speedy stay away B) your not Ok because you and Zee just got kidnapped and watch a ghost kill some one and I quote I will join you later to kill him. apparently he has gotten some stuff on me.

Blonde Bombshell- I'm happy to know you don't hate me, and I didn't replace or push speedy away, that all him and yes I'm not ok, older siblings are supposed to protect there younger ones not ditch them to make to survive on there own and they defiantly don't kill them ok. I'm not ok but I will be fine. no stop texting me.

Baywatch- that's the most you ever talked to me. you sure that thing about siblings is all about tonight.

Blonde Bombshell- shut up.

( Wally did shut up. he also tracked down Artmis and found her in her room of the cave looing at a Alice and wonderland book and looked her in the eyes before hugging her. ya he didn't get far with Megan but he loved that night a lot.)

* * *

 **So like I said in the last one if you want more just review " A-Z texts pt2" or something. give me some other ideas for story's as well.**


	3. Magic

**Zatanna POV**

Magic isn't easy, no matter what people say. Real and fake magic are hard that's why I'm scared about performing for my friends. After the whole doctor fate thing Artemis brought me over to show Wally magic is real. I knows he believes deep down, he just doesn't want to admit to Arty about, along with some other things. But other that why was I so nervous when I looked out into the crowd of people at the club tonight. Because of him. He sat in the front row, black slick hair, bright blue eyes behind to dark glasses so you could barely see the sapphires. Yes Robin as cute. I admit to it. But his also a big flirt. Once I found out he was Richard Grayson, I knew he doesn't really love anyone. He can't and won't. Which kind of hurt, okay it hurt a when came behind the stage before my turn, well I was shocked.

"You nervous Zee." He said with curiosity, it's fake. Or maybe I don't want get hurt, no it's him all him.

"Fine you better go take your seat." I said in my nice tone, not to make him think I was fighting myself not to kiss or kill him.

"Ok good luck, you'll do great" I turned to look at him but he was gone, so I went to look back through the current and he was there , with his lips on mine. Then he was gone. On the other side of the curtain sitting in his chair where his best friend kept patting him on the back and making the boy blush. I knew what they were talking about, but I put that aside and walked on stage and did my best performance ever.

* * *

 **So yay I'm not good at writing for this two so give me ideas and pointers please, I like them together plus I'm really to batgirl and robin. So Reveiw chill in.**


	4. Sing along

**I loved this song and then I got all this other songs as well so here we go and if you want another one of this just send "sing-along pt2" and tell me who should be next or if Wally get some more torture**

 **_#_**

 **Wally West POV**

It was supposed to be a normal day. nothing bad was supposed to happen. but then again when your best friend is Robin the boy wonder, its a hard life man. so when his regular fight with the white queen was interrupted by the speaker he was happy, notice the was. when he heard the evil cackle of his friend. well he was ready to run for it. but he hadn't, why hadn't he, he really should have ran and ran really fast.

"morning my friends, my dear friends. Today is valentines and I wished to change it up. instead of cards we will play music for those people you like. So first up is my good friend. I will not tell you his name but he does have red hair, bet you can find out hoe that is. I hope you can. its Wally ok Connor god. sorry Connor here with say hi supie' there was the sound of the mike moving and a tinny shriek from it. " Hi" came Connor emotionless voice and If that didn't put Robin down then what he was doing was really bad.

" So lets get this started. I found this on my dear friends phone and thought you know this would be a nice song for someone special he likes. The name of this song is 'Bombshell Blonde and is written by Owl city, I do not own this song. here we go!" I went to run we I saw that ever exit was closed off. I was stuck In a room with Artmis and seemed intrigued with the beat of the song to much to notice me. well she will when the lyrics come on. oh great here they come, I'm going to kill Rob, if I don't die od embracement first. (play song now if you would like.)

 **"Bombshell Blonde"**

 _That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb._  
 _Rigged up, and ready to drop!_  
 _Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match._  
 _So stand back, it's about to go off_

(I watched as Artmis stopped bopping her head and looked paralyzed, dead, so dead)

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

( she stepped one foot closer )

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

 _Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,_  
 _And her charm is spiked with a spell._  
 _A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me._  
 _She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_

(she stepped closer I blushed, but didn't move,. now I'm paralyzed)

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(there only my arm length between us now)

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(She is right in front of my face now, I think she going to punch me)

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

( I didn't think she could get closer but she had, her face is less the a cm in front of mine, her eye's are allowing into my soul)

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_  
 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_  
 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_  
 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

Artemis kissed my, and it wasn't a peck, it was a full blown make out. I did kiss back of course, it was like a fight. Who was the better kisser. I would of totally won. If it weren't for the fact that Robin came in with the rest of the gain and Tolkien pictures of us. I took the camera and ran away. I looked at pictures and saw one hand in her hair( which I miss touching right now ) and the hand in her hip. Her bangs rested on my neck pulling me in. Like is so strange. One minute you hate her the next, well this.

* * *

 **So you know what to do review.**


End file.
